Atrapados
by Ayumi9
Summary: Una trampa fallida juntó los caminos de Naruto y Sakura. Aunque ahora están juntos, deberán aceptar los errores cometidos y ganarse a sus respectivos hijos si desean ser felices
1. Prólogo

**ATRAPADOS**

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. POR ESO HIZO ESA PORQUERÍA DE FINAL.

 **PRÓLOGO**

La habitación era un desastre, parecía el escenario de una pelea en cuyo camino se derribaron gran cantidad de cosas. Los responsables de aquella situación se encontraban en la orilla de la cama, ansiosos por beber del otro y fundir sus cuerpos en aquella pasión que los consumía por completo.

No era un encuentro tierno y calmado, era duro y apasionado sin momentos de consideración. Él enterró sus dedos en los cortos cabellos rosados para jalar su cabeza y elevar su rostro con la intención de devorar su boca en un beso exigente, que fue respondido con igual intensidad. Las uñas femeninas se clavaban en su espalda instándolo a moverse más rápido mientras movía sus caderas al encuentro de las de su amante, ansiando que él la penetrara más fuerte, más rápido.

Las mentes de ambos estaban nublados por la pasión, siendo lo único importante era alcanzar el clímax una vez más, sin importar que no fuera la primera vez de lanoche. Parecía que nunca sería suficiente para calmar aquella hambre que los devoraba, la única preocupación de ambos era mantener el contacto, fundirse el uno con el otro sin descanso. Aunque sus respectivos los sorprendieran en el acto habría podido detenerse.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó mientras el cabecero de la cama golpeaba con fuerza la pared y los jadeos de ambos rebotaban con fuerza por la habitación. Nuevamente estaban cerca, ambos lo sentían, lo cual era un consuelo porque sus cuerpos necesitaban desesperadamente esa liberación, era casi doloroso la espera por su llegada.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba el rubio llevó uno de sus dedos entre las piernas de su amante y frotó un par de veces su centro. Aquello fue todo lo que el hipersensible cuerpo de Sakura pudo resistir, un grito de placer salió de su garganta mientras miles de luces multicolores estallaron en sus ante sus ojos. Las oleadas de placer eran tan intensas que no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó.

Aunque no gritó abiertamente su placer como su compañera, experimentar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo lo volvió débil y tembloroso por todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían, eso provocó que sus brazos cedieran y cayera derrumbado sobre la mujer.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para quitarse de encima al cabo de unos instantes, la parte buena era que notó que respiraba con normalidad, a diferencia suya cuya respiración y ritmo cardíaco seguían por la nubes, pero ya no se sentía tan cerca de un infarto.

Mientras su respiración se normalizaba su mente comenzaba a despejarse un poco, lo suficiente para poder formar coherentemente el pensamiento que lo rondó casi desde el inicio de aquello pero en el cual era incapaz de centrarse lo suficiente como para solucionarlo.

-Nos han drogado.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Debería continuar mis otros fics, lo sé...pero hay una explicación. Desde el mes pasado concluí el capítulo 5 de Otra Vida pero perdí la memoria donde estaba el archivo ¡y no tenía respaldo! He intentado volver a escribirlo, pero como me costó trabajo la primera vez ahora estoy bloqueada. Así que decidí romper la dinámica con este fic, que fue el primero que pensé cuando ocurrió el final del manga pero lo fui retrasando varias veces. De momento sólo les digo que es Post-manga pero no tomo en cuenta el Gaiden, el cual no he visto NI VERÉ.

Nos leemos pronto

2015-06-08


	2. 1- Arrebato Carnal

**ATRAPADOS**

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. POR ESO HIZO ESA PORQUERÍA DE FINAL.

 **CAPÍTULO 1. ARREBATO CARNAL**

 _HORAS ANTES_

La espera lo estaba matando. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy paciente, pero los años como Hokage le enseñaron la importancia del autocontrol. Claro que en su cargo regularmente era él quien llegaba tarde y hacía esperar a los demás, rara vez era a la inversa.

Mientras golpeteaba rítmicamente la mesa con sus dedos, en la punta de su lengua colgaba la ya repetida pregunta '¿Por qué tarda tanto?', pero supuso que Shikamaru, su amigo y consejero, no apreciaría escucharla de nuevo.

Finalmente escuchó que la puerta abrirse y ambos se pusieron de pie para recibir apropiadamente al recién llegado, sus rostros amables se descompusieron en una mueca de molestia al ver que no era quien esperaban.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Aún no llega el Señor Feudal?

El hombre, el asistente del Señor Feudal y su segundo al mando en su ausencia, tuvo el detalle de parecer avergonzado mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio frente a ellos.

-Lo lamento en verdad Hokage-sama. Acabo de comunicarme con él y no pudo solucionar su contratimpo. Dice que llegará mañana a primera hora

La presencia de dicho individuo ocasionaba reacciones dispares entre ambos ninjas de Konoha; mientras Naruto se sentía fastidiado por verlo de nuevo en lugar de al Señor Feudal, Shikamaru experimentaba inquietud. Nakamura Taro no era uno más de los muchos consejeros a los que recurría el líder del País del Fuego, era al que más escuchaba y sentaba a su derecha en las reuniones.

El hecho de que fuera el último en llegar al grupo de consejeros, cuando apenas superaba la cuarentena, y fuera desplazando, incluso jubilando, a antiguos hombres de confianza del Señor Feudal dejaba claro su grado de astucia y la facilidad que tenía para moverse entre intrigas. Le sorprendía que se hubiera quedado en la capital en lugar de acompañar a su jefe, sobre todo porque sí viajaban con él varios de los consejeros, rivales de Taro para ser el favorito.

-¡¿Hasta mañana?! Él me pidió tres días para dedicarlos a reuniones, y ahora resulta de esos tres días sólo lo veré unas horas. Porque no puedo quedarme más tiempo del acordado ¿verdad Shikamaru?

-Hai

-Mañana a mediodía nos vamos de regreso a Konoha, aunque sólo nos hayamos reunido unos minutos. No puedo dejar la aldea más tiempo del que habíamos planeado.

-Lo entiendo Hokage-sama. Y le aseguro que el Señor Feudal lo entiende y lo lamenta, pero no pudo salir antes de su compromiso.-la actitud un tanto servil por parte de Taro no conseguía aplacar a Naruto, quien se sentía enormemente frustrado por el tiempo perdido.

-¿Y por qué me pidió reunirnos estos días si iba a estar fuera hasta poco antes? ¿No pensó que podría retrasarse cuando le pedí aplazar la fecha?

Aunque el rubio trataba de calmarse, era bastante clara su molestia, así que Taro bajó la voz y usó su tono zalamero que funcionaba con otros importantes hombres. Nada como acariciar el ego de los poderosos para tranquilizarlos.

-Por eso le pido una enorme disculpa Hokage-sama, un hombre de su posición debe tener muchos asuntos que tratar en su aldea, en cambio ha estado aquí por dos días y todavía le resta mañana. Lo peor del caso, entiendo que su molestia es porque había reservado estos días para estar con sus hijos ¿cierto?

-Así es. Por eso pedí que se cambiara la fecha de la reunión.-el ceño fruncido no disminuía y la molestia en su voz se mantenía intacta, aunque eso no desanimó a Taro, que deseaba distraerlo de su malestar y sondear un poco el terreno.

-Debe estar preocupado por ellos y cómo les afectó el repentino cambio de planes. Lo admiro Hokage-sama, no sólo debe hacerse cargo de todos los cambios que está promoviendo en Konoha y con las demás aldeas. Desde usted que enviudó ha tenido que hacerse cargo de ellos de manera exclusiva, no puedo imaginar lo complicado que debe resultarle compaginar ambos trabajos.

-Ajá

Para cualquiera hubiera sido obvio que aquel era un tema del que no quería hablar, pero el hombre no se dio por aludido y se mantuvo el tema.

-Quizá le parezca entrometido lo que le voy a decir pero ¿no ha pensado en volverse a casar? De esa manera usted podría venir a reuniones…como esta, sin preocuparse por el cuidado de sus hijos. Es joven, atractivo y con poder, no le será difícil encontrar una mujer con la cual casarse

-Eso es un asunto personal del Hokage, no tiene que discutirlo con nadie.

El tono seco de Shikamaru le causó una gran molestia, ¿qué tenía que meterse ese muchacho en la conversación? Levantó las manos en señal de disculpa y lanzó su mirada más contrita

-Sólo digo que de esa manera Naruto-sama podría cumplir con sus obligaciones de manera más tranquila. Una madre nunca dejará de ser necesaria, sobre todo porque su hijo mayor se acerca a una época… No digo que sea fácil encontrar una mujer a la altura, porque su difunta esposa era miembro de un clan tan importante como los Hyuga…aunque por lo que sé fracasó en heredarle a sus hijos el Byakugan, algo decepcionante para el poder de Konoha.

El rubio se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, provocando que su silla cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe el cual retumbó con fuerza por la habitación.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi esposa.

-Basta-replicó Shikamaru en tono fuerte mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para remarcar su mensaje-Simplemente vámonos, no hay que hacer aquí ahora que no se celebrará la reunión.

Control. Control. Control. Ya no era el chiquillo impulsivo de antes, ahora era el líder de su aldea y debía comportarse como tal, pelearse con el consejero del Señor Feudal, por muy irrespetuoso que se hubiera comportado, no era lo mejor para su posición.

-Mañana nos iremos a mediodía. Espero que el Señor Feudal llegue antes de eso.

Tras decir su ultimatum se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina con paso apresurado, seguido muy de cerca por su amigo, en dirección a su habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente. Como en ocasiones anteriores que debía reunirse con el Líder del País del Fuego, se hospedaban en la residencia oficial, aunque debido a su rango Naruto era asignado al piso superior, cercano a las habitaciones de la Familia Feudal, sus acompañantes dormían en una planta inferior.

Cualquier otro Consejero se sentiría molesto por ese trato a su categoría, pero el Nara lo agradecía porque de esa manera se ahorraba subir un piso de escaleras. No importaba sus muchas responsabilidades actuales, aún seguía buscando maneras de evitar esfuerzos innecesarios.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto Shikamaru?-preguntó el rubio en cuanto estuvieron colocados los sellos de silencio en su habitación.

-Sin duda es muy raro que nos citaran a esta junta, fuera muy insistente en que no podía cambiarse de fecha y una vez aquí resulta que no está disponible el Señor Feudal. Aunque lo que más me inquieta es que Taro esté aquí, él nunca se separa de su amo, está paranoico sobre perder la confianza por la que tanto ha luchado.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa?

Deseaba escuchar una negativa, tenía demasiados problemas como para agregar una trampa o que se acercaran problemas que afectaran una paz por la que tanto lucharon.

-Quizá, aunque no entiendo lo que busca. No creo que atente contra ti, todos los demás Kages son tus aliados, atacarte sólo desestabilizaría las cosas. Lo que busca es poder e influencia, algo que no ocurriría si algo te pasara.

-¿Entonces? ¿Será que estamos exagerando y en realidad ese viejo sí nos mandó llamar pero se retrasó?

-Es posible-respondió secamente, ganándose una mirada frustrada del rubio

-¡¿Eso qué significa?! Necesito tu opinión ya, no varias opciones.

-Digo que ambos escenarios son posibles. Es evidente que Taro quiere algo, el problema es que no sabemos qué. Mientras tanto no creo que esté en riesgo nuestra seguridad.

Ni siquiera discutió el razonamiento, no tenía sentido alguno dudar de los razonamientos del barbudo, de modo que asintió brevemente mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Sea cual sea el caso, mañana debo estar de regreso en Konoha. Bolt no me perdonará que me tarde más tiempo del prometido-finalizó con un suspiro de pesar mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

-Avisaré a los demás que se preparen para que nos vayamos mañana en punto del mediodía. No importa lo corta que resulte tu posible reunión con el Señor Feudal, hay que irnos sin tardanza.

-Perfecto-con un poco de más ánimo Naruto se levantó de un salo y se quitó rápidamente la capa antes de arrojarla sin cuidado al suelo-Mientras llega la hora de la cena me daré un baño para intentar distraerme.

Shikamaru se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando escuchó esa última frase, deteniéndose en el acto y dudando unos instantes mientras evaluaba qué decir, finalmente preguntó de manera casual mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué te parece si revisamos unas cosas después de la cena? Por si acaso mañana si hay reunión.

Al principio se extrañó por el ofrecimiento, seguro de que amigo estaría muriéndose de ganas por descansar lo más posible, pero al percatarse de su mirada entendió su motivación, lo cual lo incomodó bastante.

-Estaré bien, no tengo ganas de trabajar esta noche.

-Como quieras.

Una vez a solas en su habitación, Naruto se desnudo apresuradamente mientras se dirigía la ducha, ansiando ese baño para relajar sus tensos músculos. Llevaba demasiado estrés encima como para esperar más tiempo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un par de horas después el humor de Naruto no mejoraba para nada, de hecho estaba enojado con todos, incluido él mismo. A su fracasada reunión de aquel día se sumaba la cena asquerosa que les dieron en la Residencia, el sabor era tan espantoso que no había podido seguir comiendo. El problema era que su hambre no disminuía y tuvo que recurrir a un concurrido restaurante ubicado a un par de cuadras de donde se hospedaban.

La comida era…buena, pero el ruido era excesivo, estaba lleno y la gente pasaba junto a él incomodándolo sin cesar y ni siquiera le habían llevado su orden de comida, aunque para compensarlo le dejaron una gran jarra de sake. Lo peor era que su plan original era cenar temprano, antes que sus amigos, y descansar tranquilamente en su habitación sin que nadie lo molestara, algo que no estaba funcionando en aquel momento. Para colmo de males Kurama no dejaba de parlotear en su interior, incapaz de aceptar que su silencio era invitación a que él también se callara.

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a Suna, muchacho. Mientras tú arreglas asuntos con Gaara, Shukaku y yo hablaremos. Apuesto a que te divertirás, incluso Gaara podría cederte alguna de las múltiples mujeres que andan tras de él.

-¡Carajo Kurama, ya cállate! ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar tranquilo y tu parloteo no me deja?

-¡Maldito escuincle!-bramó el kyubi desde su interior-Eso gana uno por tratar de animarte

-¿Quién te lo pidió? Estás siendo un incordio.

-¿Incordio? ¡¿Incordio?! Después de todas las veces que he salvado tu jodido pellejo y así me hablas. Voy a dejarte solo, a ver cómo te las arreglas ahora sin mi poder ni mi cuidado. ¡Y yo que pensaba advertirte! Ahora estás por tu cuenta muchacho desagradecido.

Genial, aquello era lo último que le faltaba a Naruto para cerrar un mal día. No le preocupaban especialmente las amenazas de Kurama porque sabían que eran vacías, al día siguiente harían las paces luego de darle coba. Pero al menos esa noche lo dejaría tranquilo.

Debía admitir que su niño interior, ese que sólo deseaba que alguien notara su existencia y lo consolara, agradecía lo que sus amigos trataban de hacer, pero la realidad era que deseaba estar solo. Solo con sus pensamientos para poder torturarse a gusto.

Ese imbécil de Taro parecía enviado por Bolt, porque cada una de sus frases no habían hecho otra cosa que aumentar su sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber tenido que cambiar los planes que con tanto cuidado trazó con sus hijos.

Desde semanas antes los tres planearon lo que harían esos días para conmemorar y recordar a Hinata, se aseguró de librarse de pendientes tres días para que se pudieran ir a algún lugar ellos solos, sin que nadie los molestara…hasta que llegó el dichoso llamado del Señor Feudal. Negoció todo lo que pudo para cambiar la fecha, pero todo fue en vano y debió cambiar sus planes familiares.

La mirada que le lanzó su hijo fue bastante claro, hasta él podía entender el 'Siempre rompes tus promesas'. Joder. ¿Por qué no podía entender que debía poner a la Aldea por encima de todo, aunque a él no le gustara? Incluso sugirió dejar con ellos un clon o regresar por las noches para estar con ellos, pero Bolt tomó el papel de hermano mayor ofendido y le dijo que se fuera, que no lo necesitaban esos días.

Quiso discutir, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era ceder para no molestarlos más. En lugar de estar los tres juntos en un lugar que preparó en sus escasos ratos libres, estaban al cuidado de Hanabi en el barrio Hyuga para asistir a la ceremonia que Hiashi organizó en memoria de su hija.

Bebió de golpe su vaso de sake, alegrándose de que su garganta ya estaba acostumbrada y no escupió la bebida como ocurrió con los dos tragos anteriores. No estaba tan mal el sabor una vez que te acostumbrabas, suponía que Ero-senin estaría diciendo un 'Te lo dije' desde donde quiera que estuviera.

Finalmente llegó su comida, sonrió satisfecho mientras alzaba la mirada y su sonrisa se congeló al ver quien entraba en el lugar. Rogó a kami que se tratara de una coincidencia, que no lo estuviera buscando, pero al verla dirigirse de manera decidida a su mesa comprendió que aquel día no estaba de suerte.

-Ey Naruto, Shikamaru me dijo que estabas cenando aquí

"Claro, no podía esperar otra cosa" pensó con resignación mientras la veía sentarse frente a él en su mesa y con gestos le indicaba al camarero que deseaba una orden de ramen igual a la que él estaba disfrutando.

A diferencia de cuando él llegó, el camarero no tardó más que unos instantes en llevarle un tazón idéntico al suyo y colocar otro vaso que ella pudiera tomar sake. Algo que sorprendentemente hizo.

-Así que…¿cómo estás?

-Con hambre-respondió de manera parca antes de tomar un largo bocado de ramen

-Ya…me refiero a lo otro. Sé que…no son momentos fáciles para ti pero…desde que Hinata murió he tratado de decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Entiendo que no hemos hablado como amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero…

-Creo que la última vez fue cuando me dijiste que no me metiera en tus asuntos ¿cierto?

La mirada herida que le dirigió fue como un golpe directo al pecho, sintiendo nuevamente la mordida de la culpa.

-Perdón Sakura, no ha sido un buen día y me desquité contigo.

Aunque la disculpa borró del femenino rostro el dolor, era notorio que ahora ella lucía un tanto incómoda sin saber qué decir. AL menos por unos instantes, hasta que con la expresión más conciliadora le contestó

-Sí, tienes razón, me porté como una tonta en ese momento, pero quiero creer que aún somos amigos. Yo aún te veo como tal y me gustaría que si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre…Hinata cuentes conmigo.

"Rayos, no" Sabía que ella intentaba ser amable, pero sería la última persona en el mundo con quien hablaría de su difunta esposa. La sola idea lo horrorizaba.

-Me sorprende que vinieras a la misión Sakura, aunque regresaras al servicio activo no querías dejar a Sarada sola, por eso no has tomado misiones fuera de la aldea.

La pelirosa volvió al servicio activio como ninja médico casi tres años atrás, un día repentinamente se presentó en su despacho para decirle que deseaba regresar al hospital. Aunque estuvo feliz por su decisión, jamás le preguntó por su cambio de opinión, cuando siempre le recalcó que mientras Sasuke no viviera en Konoha ella se concentraría en la educación de Sarada, algo en lo que interfería sus responsabilidades como kunoichi.

Algunos meses atrás el Señor Feudal solicitó que viajara a la ciudad para capacitar a su hospital. Cosa que llevaba dos semanas haciendo, su partida coincidiría con la suya, de manera que lo natural era que se fueran juntos de regreso a la Aldea.

-Sarada ya es mayor, confío en ella porque es independiente y responsable. Además…ahora que Sasuke está en la aldea aproveché para dejarlos a solas y que convivan, de lo contrario él pondría de pretexto mi presencia para no pasar tiempo con su hija.

Ambos comieron y bebieron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Sakura emitiera la pregunta que obviamente rondaba por mente.

-Obligaste a Sasuke para que fuera a Konoha ¿verdad?

-Llevaba dos años y medio sin poner un pie en la aldea, pensé que Sarada lo extrañaría-respondió secamente antes de dar un nuevo trago de sake.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver que él estaba actuando muy seco, cuando su obvia intención era platicar para distraerlo, algo a lo que él no estaba cooperando. En el fondo le agradecía su preocupación, pero deseaba estar solo y no con todo mundo pendiente de su dolor y sus reacciones. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

De tal manera que permaneció en silencio mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. El problema era que algo muy extraño empezaba a pasar con él, de pronto no podía obligarse a apartar la mirada y observaba fijamente el movimiento de los labios femeninos cuando hablaba, cuando le sonreía en medio de la plática, o peor…la forma en que se lamió la comisura de los labios luego de un bocado, aquello le provocó un escalofrío cuyo efecto fue directamente a cierta parte de su anatomía que llevaba dormida demasiado tiempo.

Cuando ella se estiró para llamar nuevamente al mesero no pudo evitar notar como la blusa se le tensaba a la altura de los pechos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No ponía atención a esos detalles desde que era un adolescente enamorado de ella. La miró embobado mientras pedía una jarra extra de agua con mucho hielo, a duras penas pudo disimular su embobamiento cuando se giró hacia él y le dijo:

-¿No te parece que hace un calor insoportable? Desde hace unos minutos es como si hubieran puesto el termostato al máximo-se quejó mientras recogía un poco su cabello de la frente-No había tenido tanto calor desde la última vez que fui a Suna.

Tenía razón, no lo había notado especialmente pero de pronto aquel atestado local parecía un horno, pero ¿por qué los demás no lucían tan afectados?

Del otro lado de la mesa Sakura no estaba más cómoda que él. No sólo era el calor de aquel lugar, sino el hecho de su cuerpo estaba reaccionado de manera poderosa e inequívoca ante la presencia de Naruto. Llevaba casi media hora parloteando de cosas que no recordaba, dando gracias de que él no estaba prestando atención, para intentar distraerse de las sensaciones que la recorrían.

Aunque se estaba asando, le hubiera encantado tener a la mano algún sueter, para no tener hacer movimientos torpes con la intención que sus brazos ocultaran el hecho de que sus pezones estaban dolorosa y visiblemente erectos. Afortunadamente lo que empezaba a ocurrir en su entrepierna pasaba inadvertido gracias a la mesa.

Bebía vaso tras vaso de agua con la esperanza de refrescarse y calmar ese calor que comenzaba a aturdirla, pero eso no disminuía el ritmo de la sangre que comenzaba a circular velozmente en sus venas. En realidad era tan intenso el calor que la inundaba, que si no se hubiera calmado habría volcado sobre su cabeza el contenido de la jarra helada. Sin embargo la incomodidad dio rápidamente paso al dolor, hasta el roce de la ropa contra la piel era una tortura, su piel dolía como si empezara a ser arrancada y no pudo contener un jadeo de asombro por el repentino dolor.

Necesitaba salir urgentemente de aquel lugar. La escalada de dolor fue tan rápida e intensa que debía alejarse de ahí para tratarse...lo que sea que estuviera pasando, sin mencionar el hecho de que las reacciones físicas y la increíble excitación que estaba experimentando no eran algo que deseaba sufrir en público. Colocó su mano sobre la mesa para apoyarse, sólo que en ese momento su compañero hizo la misma acción y sus manos se rozaron por un instante. Por breve que fuera, ese roce envío una descarga eléctrica a sus zonas erógenas provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Te...sientes mal, Sakura?

-Yo...-¿qué responder? Lo que le ocurría era demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta y en un lugar público. Se incorporó, aunque no con facilidad porque el roce de su ropa acrecentó las sensaciones-Creo...que debo ir a mi habitación...no me siento nada bien.

-Sí…am...yo tampoco. Será más rápido si nos llevo a ambos

Cuando él se colocó a su lado para transportarlos notó que estaba muy sonrojado y su mirada era inusualmente turbia, aunque no pudo seguir captando detalles porque en cuanto la toco en el hombro volvió a golpearla ese relámpago y sin poderlo controlar se recargó en el masculino pecho. Su repentino movimiento provocó un trastabilleo por parte del rubio y cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio entro en contacto con ella.

-Oh kami-susurró con asombro al entender que él parecía estar teniendo los mismos problemas que ella, sólo que en su caso aquello era fácilmente visible.-¿Tú también?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no fue necesaria. Cuidadosamente se giró para disimular con la capa su erección y evitar el contacto entre ambos, sólo entonces realizó la técnica que los desplazó hasta una habitación desconocida para ella, porque nunca entró en la habitación de Naruto. Era obvia la elección del rubio para transportarlo, porque al no haberse acercado a la habitación de Sakura, no podía llevarla directamente a aquel lugar.

Al verse finalmente en un lugar privado, lejos de posibles miradas curiosas, casi se derrumbó de puro alivio en los brazos de Naruto, algo que afortunadamente no ocurrió o habría terminado en el suelo, pues al verse en su habitación él se separó abruptamente de su lado, como si el contacto fuera insoportable. Al menos tan insoportable como lo era para ella.

-E...espera aquí. Voy a...a...¿a qué iba?

El pensamiento de ir con Shikamaru para que buscara un doctor empezaba a sumergirse en las profundidades de su mente, lo punico claro que tenía en aquellos momentos era que deseaba sumergirse en los labios de su amiga, los mismo que ella mordisqueba tratando de contener un quejido.

Eso le dolió más que su propio dolor físico, aunque sabía que aquelo no podía ser buena idea por el nivel de excitación que tenía, sentía la necesidad de consolarla. La abrazó contra él sin importarle algo tan nimio como ocultar su erección, en aqueloos instantes eso ni pasó por su mente.

Por breves instantes el dolor fue calmado por el contacto de sus cuerpo, pero pronto fue obvio que aquello era insuficiente. Necesitaban más y a esas alturas a ninguno de los dos les importaba otra cosa.

-Sakura yo...

Lo que fuera a decir se perdió en el momento en que ello lo jaló de la ropa para acercar su rostro y besarlo. El primer toque fue tímido, al menos hasta que él reaccionó con un hambre voraz que después lo asombraría. La pasión de ambos estaba altura, ninguno se sintió superado por el otro, las lenguas de ambos bailaban al mismo ritmo y entrega mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un apasionado abrazo.

Aquella explosión quedó pronto en nada, la urgencia por tocarse era insuperable y la ropa era un estorbo que debían eliminar de un momento a otro, aunque hacerlo también parecía un esfuerzo salvable. Se movieron torpemete por la habitación sin separar sus labios más que por breves instantes para recuperar aliento. Con impetú la empujó contra la cómoda provocando que algunos artículos de aseos cayeran al suelo.

Bruscamente elevó el vestido hasta enrollarlo en la estrecha cintura mientras atormentaba el largo cuello de la pelirrosa, lamía el camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y luego la mordisqueba, ansiando dejar su marca sobre la blanca piel. A cambio recibía gemidos de placer y ánimo, pronto la pequeña mano de su amiga, aquella que podía matar a un hombre de un sólo golpe o salvarlo, bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y rodeo con firmeza la erección que fue a su encuentro.

Lo acarició un par de veces antes de que él rugiera con necesidad, tomándola de las nalgas la elevó sin esfuerzo, ella reaccionó rodeando su cintura con las piernas mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban firmemente por el cuello. De un sólo tirón rasgó la ropa interior de la joven, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Tanteó su entrada en un par de ocasiones, torturándolos a ambos en el proceso, hasta que la dejó caer sobre su miembro. La brusquedad no pareció afectar negativamente en el deseo de la joven, que gritó su placer mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, gracias a que su cuerpo estaba más que preparado y ansiando la invasión.

Había un pequeño destello de dolor, pero aquello intensificaba el placer que la inundaba. Como sie ella no pesara más que unos gramos él la movia una y otra vez sobre su eje, haciendo malabares con una mano y con su barbilla movió la blusa lo suficiente como para encontrarse los pechos desnudos a los cuales dedicó su atención.

El primer toque de la lengua contra sus pezones, aunado a la velocidad de las penetraciones, bastó para que un poderoso orgasmo golpeara a la joven y no tuviera empacho en gritar su placer, sin importarle que pudiera ser escuchada más allá de aquella habitación.

A pesar de aquella intensidad, ella necesitaba más y así se lo hizo saber a su amante empujando sus caderas al encuentro de las suyas, apretando la rubia cabeza para que continuara mordiendo y chupando ávidamente sus pezones. Aquel placer que segundos antes la golpeó parecía ya lejano y el hambre la consumía nuevamente, necesitando un nuevo orgasmo como si no hubiera mañana.

El ritmo creció, él entraba y salía totalmente de su interior con una intensidad que los mantenía cerca del borde pero incapaces de saltar. Entonces ella se perdió en el placer y lo mordió en el hombro para acallar sus gritos, aquello fue el último estímulo que necesitaba el rubio para dejarse ir.

De algún lugar Naruto logró sacar un mínimo de fuerza para mantenerse en pie o ambos habrían acabado en el suelo cuando su propio orgamos lo golpeó con una intensidad que jamás creyó posible. Ambos respiraban apresuradamente mientras en sus ojos se notaba el reconocimiento por lo que acababan de hacer y sentir.

Quizá más adelante se sintieran avergonzados, impresionados o culpables, en aquel momento lo único que deseaban era más. Más, más y más.

Con cuidado la llevó hasta la cama y ahí la depositó suavemente, para que ambos pudieran desprenderse totalmente de sus prendas, pues en aquel estallido de pasión sólo la ropa interior de la joven fue retirada. Él incluso aún portaba la capa de Hokage, aunque en aquel momento estuviera toda desaliñada.

La ropa voló por los aires en cuestión de segundos, incluso a causa de la impaciencia alguna prenda terminó inutilazada al ser rasgada sin cuidado alguno. Una vez desnuda, ella alzó la mirada y lo observó al pie de la cama en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Necesitando su contacto se hincó al borde de la cama para poder echarle los brazos al cuello y fundirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

Fue suave mientras el hambre y la necesidad se mantuvieron a raya, pero en segundos se vieron inundamos nuevamente por la urgencia y cayeron sobre la cama decididos a perderse en el tacto del amante.

CONTINUARÁ

FINALMENTE está aquí. Sé que algunos estaban esperando 'Otra Vida', pero desde que publiqué el Prólogo de éste supe que debía seguir el capítulo 1, al menos para que tuvieran más información. Supongo que ya se imaginan lo que pasó ¿cierto?, quizá hasta tengan una teoría de quién está detrás de lo ocurrido, pero ¿se imaginan el motivo? Quizá noten a nuestro Naruto más serio que de costumbre, pero en el final del manga ya me parecía un tanto...desganado, casi frustrado. Esa es la impresión que me quedó y de lo que más me dolió de ese final horroroso.

Empecé a imaginar 'Atrapados' después del final del manga cuando entendí que Naruto sería incapaz de serle infiel a Hinata, sin importar lo infeliz que fuese. Además pensaba que para el Gaiden Kishimoto podría matarla para darle más profundidad a Bolt, pues un niño que no puede ver tanto a su padre por su trabajo, no me parecía suficiente. Claro que no tomé en cuenta la obsesión de Kishi con los Uchiha y que el peso de la trama recaería en Sarada. Aunque ciertamente no me sorprende.

Me tardé mucho en actualizar porque el tiempo sigue siendo algo muy efímero en mi vida, con tanto trabajo y responsabilidades familiares, quienes me siguen en twitter ya se han dado cuenta. Pero...también me afectó el desarrollo de las escenas, la inspiración no fluyó hasta que no acepté que soy una presa muerde rebozos y suavicé el lemon. Aquí está. Espero les gustara *muerde el rebozo*.

Las dos primeras semanas de agosto se acaban mis salidas de trabajo, así que procuraré dar uso a ese tiempo para retomar 'Otra Vida' y sacar el próximo capítulo (¿han notado que siempre me atoro en el capítulo 5?) En fin. Agradezco sus comentarios, Follows, favs y demás. Un gatito muere cada vez que no dejan review ;)

2015-07-26


End file.
